User talk:DinoQueen13
Reply oh. I had no idea he had already been blocked. Sorry Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 00:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: GX Oh, haha, I agree on the anime part, although I have never read the GX manga. (The only mangas I've read are a few Zelda ones and the PokeSpe series.) Might give it a try though! Krs100 (talk) 13:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) DQ, can you come to the chat I have something I did that I would like to discuss with you--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 03:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) hi DQ. uh DQ, i may be wrong, but there this user http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fisiodragon, he created an article for mechtogan drawings. does that violate the article policy? that articles are for only , well you know. Well,see.ya. 15:20, January 12, 2012 (UTC) nevermind. zach told him that he would be deleting it. Well,see.ya. 15:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks for letting me know.mourn for the nonets 23:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod Request I just wanted to ask what had happened to my request for the Chat Mod position. Since my request was left unattended since the day after I posted it, I am not entirely sure on whether it is still in debate, or denied. Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 04:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing. DNX and I had noticed your edit on Tuskus removing a stub template, saying that the articles are supposed to have stubs if they are less than 200 bytes in capacity. So Dark just removed stub templates from some pages already, but I think that there would be some confusion to the other users and admins, and also some exception to this such as the images possibly not being inclusive in the 200 bytes. We just wanted to ask you about this for clarification. Thanks. Hi you said it was my second warning but Bendo14 gave me my second the otherday for something, I don't really remember getting a first waring but just to let you know you can block me if you want. mourn for the nonets 07:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok and thank you. :D The Legacy, born from a dream. 00:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Auauau~! I got bored, so I looked up a song that I think is absolutely beautiful. I wansta share it with you :D Hesistate So yeah ... that's about it. Text ya later, Beato :3 <3 Power In Demonis. 18:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Here is Fisiodragon. I'm the user that you've been blocked until 26th of this month. I apologise for everything that I've done. I'm sorry for everything that I do wrong on the wiki. If you will, if you can, unblocked me I will not do this anymore. I red the polices and I understand now what I can do and what I can't do. I'm sorry once more, I could send this message before but I wasn't at home this whole time since you've blocked me. I apologise and send me answer as soon as you can. Bye and sorry! Reply Hey DQ, Yeah, I understand. I am not like furiously with him but you know, kind of makes me sad that he seemed like he was a totally honest guy, except for the getting after of every little offense. Guess I should be careful of who I trust with certain things like my own projects and information.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey It seems like I don't seem to be able to view the articles in source mode, as the icons never show up in the editing pages of the articles. I was just wondering if the same thing was happening to you. Oh, and congrats on having 100 edits away from your 10000th. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 21:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ... I had a signature, but it looks like it was deleted when the Admins updated this wiki. And I am sorry for calling a classless word, my badf on that part.AkuaPhantom (talk) 23:25, February 8, 2012 (UTC)In the world of cloning. It's fine. I was able to find where I can put my signature at. And it's fine. I have created a new signature.AkuaPhantom (talk) 23:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC)In a clone within a clone. Reply The chat's being a fat troll and won't let me see any PMs. Sorry about that. About becoming an Admin, yes. I think I will be able to handle the responsibility to take care of the Wiki. Are the rest of the admins/crats OK with this though? - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 23:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Check this Out Hey Dinoqueen, this is Bakuganman. I hear there was some guy named Bakugan 2.0... just to let you know that wasn't me. Thats a different story though, what i really came here for was to tell you good news! Ever since you blocked my username I used that time to contact nelvena, spinmaster and japan and found something interresting. In Japan's Bakugan series, they still keep track of G-Power so i have confirmed effects of abilities AND power levels for Bakugan in the amine that didnt have one. Plus the reason that in the last epsiode of the english version of Bakugan MS was because I asked them to. Now here are some G-Powers i have confirmed: *Betadron: 1300 Gs *Jakoor: 1000 Gs *Roxtor: 900 Gs *The 4 evil mechtagon (when there elementals powers were gone)- 1500 Gs each Now here are some confimed abilities: *Infinty Helios #'Reelrock Buster: '''Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Helios #'Destroy Quasaur: Returns opponents power back to base level, adds 400 Gs to Helios *Fusion Dragonoid #'''Dragon Thrasher: '''Returns opponents power back to base level, adds 300 Gs to Drago *Dragonoid Destroyer #'Earth Revolver: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from opponent to Dragonoid Destroyer #'Cross Gear Shield: 'Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent #'Hyper Cross Cannon: 'Doubles current G-Power of Dragonoid Destroyer Thats all i have for now, what do you think?Bakuganman (talk) 18:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Check this Out (part 2) Hey, its Bakuganman again here are some more confirmed G-Powers: *Evoloved Razenoid: 1200 Gs *Geneises Dragonoid: 1100 Gs *The 4 evil Mechatagon (when they were fully resurrated): 3000 Gs each Confirmed Abilties: *Silent Naga #'Darkus Roit: 'Adds 300 Gs to Naga, subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent #'Silent Down: 'Nullifies the opponents ability, adds 1000 Gs to Naga *Betakor #'Terra Blue: Nullifies the opponents ability, transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Betakor *Titianum Dragonoid #'Dragon Hard Striker:' Subtracts 700 Gs from each opponent, adds 700 G to Drago #'Dragon Force Stiker:' Subtracts 800 Gs form each opponent, nullifies the opponents ability and gate card. #'Dragon Maxium Striker:' Adds 1200 Gs to Drago, subtracts 1200 Gs from each opponent *Blitz Dragonoid #'Blitz Reflector:' Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Drago, has 2 other effects - Nullifies the opponents ability, reflects the opponents ability #'''Dual Barnum: '''Subtracts 600 Gs from each opponent. Bakuganman (talk) 18:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC)